Prise de conscience
by Hito-76
Summary: Et si Oscar avait préféré André à son devoir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prise de conscience**

_**Résumé: **__Et si Oscar avait préféré André à son devoir ?  
__**Genre:**__ Romance O/A  
__**Disclaimer **__: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à Riyoko Ikeda…__**Spoilers:**__ Episode 37, « La nuit du serment aveugle »_

_Lorsque cette fic commence, Oscar et André font partis des Gardes Françaises. Oscar vient de tendre un piège au jeune homme et a donc confirmation que celui-ci devient aveugle. Préférant taire cette découverte, elle lui demande de l'accompagner au château des Jarjayes._

_J'ai écrit cette fic il y a de nombreuses années. C'est même ma première fic. J'ai essayé de la remettre un peu au goût du jour mais soyez indulgents. _

_**Attention, cette fic est pour un lectorat majeur.** _

_----------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 1**

Le trajet du retour se passa en silence. Oscar et André, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, galopaient tranquillement vers les terres des Jarjayes. Le jeune homme se posait des milliers de questions sur le geste qu'avait eu son amie, peu de temps auparavant. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître mais il avait cru que son coeur allait exploser lorsqu'elle lui avait pris la main. Un geste pourtant si banal pour deux vieux amis comme eux mais qui signifiait tant de choses pour lui.

Depuis déjà plusieurs mois Oscar se montrait si distante. Il n'espérait plus se faire remarquer par la jeune femme. Il lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments mais n'avait obtenu aucun retour et il avait fini par accepter son sort : être son meilleur ami, son garde du corps, son ombre jusqu'à la fin. Mais sa cécité grandissante le désespérait. Comment pourrait-il rester près d'elle? Comment pourrait-il continuer à la protéger une fois aveugle? Que se passerait-il? Que deviendrait-il s'il ne pouvait plus rester auprès d'elle?

Il en mourrait, il le savait. Il préférait disparaître plutôt que d'être relégué au château tandis qu'Oscar finirait par s'éloigner de lui, de ce poids mort et inutile. Et cela, jamais il ne le supporterait.

-------

Oscar se tourna vers André et regarda les changements d'expression se succéder sur le visage de son ami. Sachant à présent le terrible destin qui attendait le jeune homme, elle ne put qu'imaginer ses craintes.

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne rien voir ? Comment avait pu ignorer les tourments dans lesquels il se débattait depuis des mois ? Quelle piètre amie, elle faisait. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle se fit la promesse d'être plus proche de lui, de lui faire sentir sa présence et de lui faire comprendre que jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait.

Et comment le pourrait-elle? Lui qui avait toujours été auprès d'elle. A chaque coup dur. A chaque moment difficile de sa vie ?

Oscar savait dorénavant combien elle tenait à lui. Il était devenu sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, l'être qui comptait le plus pour elle. Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un amour passionné mais davantage d'un amour tendre et complice. Un amour neuf et curieusement si ancien. Un amour présent en elle depuis de nombreuses années mais caché à ses yeux, à son propre cœur.

Que ressentait-elle exactement pour lui ? Cela se limitait-il à des sentiments purs ou bien y avait-il plus ?

Oscar leva les yeux vers André.

L'avait-elle seulement jamais regardé ?

Elle l'observa donc, à la dérobée.

Il était grand, mince et ses épaules larges et solides. Son nez fin et sa mâchoire volontaire lui conférait une noblesse toute virile, mais ce qui se trouvait être le plus saisissant chez lui… étaient ses yeux. Au-delà de sa teinte singulière, c'était la douceur de son regard qui la troublait le plus. Ce regard qu'elle avait vu assombri parfois par la colère, souvent par une détermination qu'elle lui avait reprochée et une fois même par un désir qu'elle avait voulu oublier. Ce regard… qui toujours lui témoignait sa plus grande fidélité. Comment avait-elle pu l'ignorer ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Oscar et une bouffée de tendresse vint lui inonder le coeur. Ce sentiment était si oppressant, si fort qu'elle dut se détourner, les rênes de sa monture serrées dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle se reprit pourtant.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se prit à imaginer une vie avec lui, loin de tout, loin de cette tempête qui secouait la France. Une image apparut devant ses yeux : André travaillait au champ sous un soleil de plomb et elle venait à lui, vêtue d'une robe de paysanne et d'un tablier blanc ceinturant sa taille. Cela la fit rire. C'était si grotesque, si improbable, si... impossible. Son éducation avait fait d'elle un homme. Jamais elle ne pourrait se sentir à sa place dans le rôle d'une femme. Mais elle savait aussi qu'André ne le lui demanderait jamais. Il l'aimait telle qu'elle était, sans manières et sans fanfreluches.

-------

Quelques minutes plus tard enfin, ils arrivèrent au château et mirent pied à terre. Oscar tendit les rênes de son cheval à André qui, avec un sourire lumineux, les lui prit des mains. Il avait décidé de goûter pleinement chaque instant qui lui restait en compagnie de la jeune femme. Si sa vie devait finir bientôt, soit! Mais il s'accrocherait le plus longtemps possible à elle.

Oscar le vit se détourner avec soulagement, incapable d'empêcher une rougeur maligne d'apparaître sur ses joues. Que lui prenait-il de sourire de la sorte?

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent. La jeune femme entra dans le château et André dans l'écurie.

--------------------------------------------------

Debout un verre de vin à la main, Oscar était dans le petit salon lorsque André fit son entrée.

- Mon Dieu, quel temps! Ca s'est incroyablement rafraîchi! dit-il, jetant sa redingote sur un fauteuil avant de se planter devant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Sans savoir pourquoi Oscar s'approcha de la veste posée négligemment sur le dossier du siège. Elle fit glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur du vêtement et fut surprise de le trouver si chaud. Rougissante, elle eut soudain l'impression de toucher le corps d'André et elle retira vivement sa main avec l'étrange sensation de s'être brûlée.

Au même moment, le jeune homme se retourna.

- Tout va bien ?

Prise sur le vif, elle se redressa et répliqua plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu:

- Mais bien sûr, voyons!

André baissa la tête, penaud. Prenant sa froideur pour un besoin de solitude, il acquiesça :

- Bien, je te laisse.

Mais il s'avança soudainement vers elle. Le coeur d'Oscar bondit dans sa poitrine lorsque la main d'André se tendit mais il se contenta de se saisir de sa redingote puis se détourna afin de sortir. D'un geste nerveux, la jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Mais que m'arrive-t-il?... murmura-t-elle.

------------------------------------------

Un bras reposant sur ses yeux, Oscar était allongée sur son lit et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à elle dernièrement avec tous les devoirs qui lui incombaient. Elle regarda le petit mouchoir rougi qu'elle tenait caché dans le creux de sa main. La crise était finie mais l'avait laissée plus affaiblie que jamais. L'angoisse de ces derniers jours avait fait empirer ses horribles quintes de toux qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher.

- André... Mon cher André... Qu'adviendra-t-il de toi lorsque je serai partie? Dans quelle époque troublée vais-je t'abandonner... murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Elle se redressa avec effort. Son front luisait de sueur et la jeune femme passa une main lasse sur son visage fiévreux.

- Oscar... Tu es fatiguée! dit-elle en souriant, désabusée.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte et son coeur s'emballa sans raison aucune.

- Oscar!

C'était Grand-mère...

- Euh... Oui, tu peux entrer! répondit-elle, déçue, prenant cependant bien soin de cacher son mouchoir souillé.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une Grand-mère aux gestes pressées.

- Ma petite Oscar, pourrais-tu... ?

La gouvernante s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit le visage fatigué de la jeune femme.

- Mon Dieu, Oscar! Tu ne me caches rien j'espère? demanda-t-elle perspicace.

- Te cacher quoi ? répondit la jeune femme en riant doucement. Je me suis assoupie et j'ai fait un cauchemar. Ce n'est que cela, n'aie crainte... Tu voulais quelque chose?

La veille femme hésita, sceptique, puis fit mine d'accepter cette excuse:

- Le dîner est prêt mais je dois aller tout de suite voir ton père. Peux-tu prévenir André de nous rejoindre?

- ... Bien sûr...

La porte se referma.

Pourquoi le fait de devoir parler à André ou ne serait-ce que s'approcher de lui la mettait soudain si mal à l'aise? Il y avait à peine quelques heures, elle se disait qu'elle devait se rapprocher de lui et voilà que maintenant cela la terrifiait... De quoi avait-elle soudain si peur? De perdre tout contrôle ? De ne plus être maîtresse de ses actes, ni de ses pensées? Elle avait toujours été la seule à prendre ses décisions. Elle avait toujours été la plus forte face à n'importe quelle situation. Une fois, une seule fois elle avait fui lâchement. C'était lorsque Mr de Fersen avait découvert la véritable identité de l'inconnue du bal. Et depuis, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais faire preuve de faiblesse. Et voilà qu'à nouveau, elle se sentait troublée et elle détestait cela.

Oscar redressa la tête et chassa son malaise d'un revers de la main. Si elle parvenait à faire face à dix hommes armés, elle parviendrait bien à dépasser cela !

Elle sortit donc de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les quartiers des domestiques. Elle arriva devant la porte d'André et sans hésitation aucune, frappa deux coups. Une voix lui répondit aussitôt :

- Entre! J'ai fini!

Oscar tourna la poignée et se figea sur le seuil. André venait à peine de sortir du bain et eut juste le temps de fermer son pantalon lorsqu'il découvrit la jeune femme.

- Oh, c'est toi! Excuse-moi je croyais que c'était Grand-mère, dit-il en riant doucement de la situation, apparemment nullement gêné d'être à moitié dévêtu devant elle.

Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Mais pour Oscar, c'était très différent. Un son étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres et la jeune femme sortit précipitamment, sous le regard ahuri de son ami. La porte claqua violemment et sa voix s'éleva à travers le battant refermé.

- Tu pourrais t'habiller convenablement avant de laisser n'importe qui entrer dans ta chambre !

Après ce coup d'éclat, Oscar s'appuya contre la porte, le souffle court. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, une habitude ces jours-ci...

- Mon Dieu je deviens folle, murmura-t-elle rageusement. Je me comporte comme une pucelle.

Cette dernière réflexion la fit sourire... Elle l'était, après tout. Elle était novice en amour. Elle pouvait commander une centaine d'hommes, partir en guerre et se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... Tout cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais faire fasse à l'homme qu'elle aimait et rester de marbre lui semblait beaucoup plus difficile. Elle en était même incapable. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle se battait contre quelque chose d'inévitable. Son comportement était ridicule finalement. Pourquoi devrait-elle lui cacher ses sentiments alors que lui avait eu le courage de les lui avouer. Elle l'aimait. Elle le savait maintenant, il suffisait juste de l'accepter. Accepter que son sourire, sa chaleur et sa douceur la troublent. Qu'à la vue de sa nudité, elle se pâme comme une idiote.

Oscar se mit à rire doucement.

Son coeur si lourd devint soudain plus léger. Accepter cet amour était en fait la seule chose qui pouvait la soulager. Elle comprit à cet instant qu'elle était amoureuse, qu'elle était pour la première fois de sa vie une femme amoureuse. Rien de comparable avec les émotions éprouvées pour Mr de Fersen. Cet amour-là, celui qu'elle ressentait pour André bouleversait sa vie, remettait en cause une partie de son être qu'elle refoulait depuis toujours.

Les hommes avaient bien le droit d'aimer alors pourquoi pas elle ? Après tout, en acceptant cela, elle ne reniait pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle continuerait à faire ce qu'elle croyait être juste. Elle continuerait à se battre pour ses idéaux.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

- ...Oscar... Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas te choquer.

La jeune femme sourit tendrement.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Viens, allons manger, déclara-t-elle en lui prenant le bras. J'ai une faim de loup, ce soir !

Surpris par ce changement d'humeur si soudain, André haussa les épaules. Oscar était décidément très lunatique, ces jours-ci.

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à kyomine et oeil-de-nuit pour vos reviews!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 2**

Le dîner se passa simplement. Rassasiée, Oscar se dirigea vers le salon afin de se détendre, assise auprès du feu. Pendant tout le repas, elle n'avait cessé de se demander quelle conduite adopter. Bien qu'elle ait accepté son attirance pour André, la situation était toutefois délicate. Devait-elle se déclarer à lui ? Etait-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ? Si elle le lui avouait, cela compliquerait sérieusement leurs vies à tous deux. Mais André n'avait-il pas le droit de savoir ? N'avait-il pas droit au bonheur ? Elle savait plus que quiconque les souffrances que l'on pouvait endurer lorsque les sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

- Que dois-je faire ?murmura-t-elle.

Que voulait-elle ? Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Sans penser au reste, sans penser à ses devoirs, à son père, à la reine, à la France… Elle, elle voulait simplement que le temps s'arrête, qu'on lui permette un peu de souffler. Elle se savait condamner, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps… à moins d'un miracle, bien sûr. Et Oscar ne croyait pas aux miracles. Elle voulait pouvoir goûter à l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Ce sentiment qu'on lui avait interdit. Elle voulait pouvoir vivre les premiers émois d'un amour simple et profond. Elle voulait tout simplement se laisser aller, se laisser être une femme. Mais saurait-elle se comporter en femme ? Elle ne savait pas badiner avec les hommes. Et comment pourrait-elle flirter avec André ? Lui qui la connaissait par cœur, penserait qu'elle est malade.

Oscar se mit à rire doucement. La meilleure chose était encore de rester naturelle et de réagir selon les circonstances.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit André pour faire son apparition. Le cœur d'Oscar bondit dans sa poitrine. Ecarlate et troublée, elle changea de position sur son fauteuil et se racla la gorge :

- Peux-tu me servir un verre de vin, s'il te plait, André ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la commode où étaient disposées les bouteilles.

Oscar le suivit timidement des yeux. Elle fut surprise de constater à quel point elle prenait plaisir à le regarder. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait posé un regard de femme sur lui. Elle prenait seulement maintenant conscience de la séduction de ses traits, de sa démarche souple et masculine, de la précision assurée bien que lente de chacun de ses gestes. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir cet homme alors qu'il vivait à ses côtés depuis si longtemps ? Elle avait dû risquer de le perdre pour comprendre que ses sentiments allaient bien au-delà qu'une simple amitié.

Sa gorge se serra soudainement et une douleur sourde gonfla sa poitrine. Elle avait ouvert les portes de son cœur et ne semblait plus avoir aucune emprise sur celui-ci.

Oscar réalisa à cet instant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se taire. Qu'il lui était impossible de se cacher… Mais comment lui faire comprendre ses sentiments ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le lui avouer comme ça, dans la conversation. Et si jamais il la repoussait ? Après tout, elle l'avait refusé. Peut-être avait-il choisi de passer à autre chose ? Peut-être l'avait-il rayée de son cœur ?

Une douleur vive la traversa de part en part à l'idée d'un rejet.

Non. André l'aimait encore. C'était certain. Son regard, ses attentions, sa prévenance n'étaient pas dûs uniquement à l'habitude, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

Dans un soupir tremblant, Oscar essaya de faire taire cette angoisse nouvelle et se dit qu'un bon verre de vin lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers André qui remettait la bouteille à sa place. Son regard glissa lentement sur sa silhouette et se posa quelques secondes sur son joli postérieur. Oscar rit doucement, à la fois choquée et amusée par ses propres pensées et ses craintes se dissipèrent en partie. Le jeune homme se retourna à cet instant, deux verres de vin à la main.

- Puis-je participer à ton euphorie ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Oscar le regarda, malicieuse et tendit la main.

- Non ! Tu ne le peux pas ! Mes pensées risqueraient de t'offusquer !

Perplexe, André lui donna son verre et alla s'appuyer contre la cheminée.

- Vraiment ?

Oscar ria de nouveau et but une gorgée sans le quitter des yeux. Le sang d'André ne fit qu'un tour.

Ce regard… Elle semblait le manger des yeux. Il attendit quelques secondes, pensant qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander mais rien ne vint… juste ce regard ambigu.

Troublé, il se détourna et se concentra sur son verre.

_« … A quoi joue-t-elle ? Est-elle saoule ? … Non, elle n'a pratiquement pas bu pendant le repas. La carafe est revenue quasiment pleine… Alors … Pourquoi ? »_

Il osa un nouveau coup d'œil et croisa son regard. Elle était assise nonchalamment sur son fauteuil, la tête appuyée contre le dossier, les lèvres entrouvertes par un fin sourire. Elle était terriblement féminine à cet instant. Il sentit une chaleur envahir tout son corps, un désir brûlant de l'embrasser, d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux dorés, de respirer son parfum. Ce désir si longtemps refoulé qui le gardait parfois éveillé jusqu'à l'aube.

Il avala avec difficulté sa salive.

Oscar sut à cet instant qu'il l'aimait toujours. Elle avait déjà vu cette lueur briller une fois dans le regard du jeune homme. C'était lors de cette terrible nuit où il lui avoué ses sentiments. Il semblait si bouleversé, si affamé qu'Oscar en fut ébranlée.

A son tour en position de faiblesse, elle chercha à reprendre le dessus et demanda afin de rompre ce silence un peu trop pesant :

- Tout va bien, André ?

Celui-ci sursauta :

- Euh… oui, oui, Oscar…

Le jeune homme s'arracha au regard de son amie, les joues en feu, et but son verre d'un trait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Oscar se leva alors et s'approcha de lui. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle devait faire et comptait sur André pour la tirer d'embarra. Lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer dans sa direction, celui-ci se redressa, tendu et attendit sagement qu'elle arrivât à son niveau. La jeune femme s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et, doucement, posa une main sur celle d'André. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants qui leur semblèrent durer une éternité. Oscar attendant un signe de lui, André n'osant plus bouger de peur de se trahir et de commettre l'irréparable. Leurs cœurs leur semblaient faire un bruit assourdissant parfaitement perceptible par l'autre.

Mais pourtant aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste.

- Encore ? demanda la jeune femme au bout d'une éternité.

La mort dans l'âme, elle avait finalement décidé de mettre un terme à cette situation délicate.

- … Comment ? bredouilla André.

- … Encore un peu de vin ?

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour parvenir à articuler :

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr… Merci Oscar…

La jeune femme se détourna et se dirigea vers la commode où étaient disposées les bouteilles.

André, les poings crispés, ne quittait plus son amie des yeux. Il était partagé entre colère, frustration et désespoir.

Que cherchait-elle à se comporter ainsi ? Elle savait pourtant quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard. Alors pourquoi le torturer de la sorte ?

La gorge serrée, il se détourna.

Un peu plus loin, Oscar posait les deux verres sur la commode. Le visage sombre, elle se demandait comment agir afin qu'il comprenne enfin ses attentes.

- Je ne suis décidément pas très douée pour ces choses-là… murmura-t-elle en soupirant.

D'un geste mécanique, la jeune femme prit la bouteille la plus proche et remplit le verre d'André.

Que devait-elle faire à présent? Tenter de nouveau sa chance ce soir ou bien laisser le temps faire les choses...? Mais du temps, c'était justement ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Peut être qu'en étant un peu plus explicite dans ses gestes, il finirait par comprendre.

Forte de cette décision, Oscar se retourna, un sourire engageant sur les lèvres, mais elle se figea aussitôt.

Une main posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, André regardait les flammes danser lentement devant ses yeux. Son dos voûté donnait le sentiment qu'il portait, à lui seul, la misère du monde et son visage... son visage était le parfait reflet de son désespoir. Jamais Oscar n'avait vu regard plus triste, plus déchirant. Se sentant soudain observé, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

A cet instant, Oscar se détesta. Elle avait honte de s'être permis de jouer de la sorte avec lui. Elle avait été égoïste. Elle pensait le rendre heureux, mais il n'y avait que douleur dans ses yeux.

Elle se força à sourire à son tour mais sa tristesse était trop grande. Elle s'approcha d'André et lui tendit son verre. Ils se regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme murmure avec douceur :

- Bonne nuit, André.

L'homme prit son verre et acquiesça :

- Bonne nuit, Oscar.

Cette dernière sourit faiblement et sortit.

André resta seul, son verre à la main.

Il se reprochait d'avoir laissé transparaître sa douleur. C'était pour cela qu'Oscar était montée se coucher si tôt. Mais l'espace d'un instant, il avait espéré. Il avait espéré un changement. Il avait cru qu'elle ressentait enfin de l'attirance pour lui.

Furieux contre lui-même, il but d'un trait le contenu de son verre et jeta ce dernier dans les flammes. Soudain très las, il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la commode à vin. Il prit la première bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main et sortit du salon.

L'image d'Oscar alanguie sur son fauteuil allait le tenir éveiller jusqu'à l'aurore. Le vin réussirait peut être par la lui faire oublier...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans sa chambre, Oscar finit de s'essuyer le visage, éteignit la bougie et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien, elle étouffait. Elle entendit soudain une porte claquer sous sa fenêtre et André apparut, une bouteille à la main, marchant énergiquement jusqu'aux écuries. Il ouvrit le lourd battant, pénétra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et referma bruyamment derrière lui.

La jeune femme soupira. Il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu'elle ne le vît avec une bouteille s'isoler dans quelques recoins du château. Elle savait qu'elle était la principale cause de ce comportement et que sa cécité grandissante n'arrangeait rien.

Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à tout cela et rapidement.

Mais pour l'heure, Oscar avait terriblement honte. Ce soir, elle avait joué avec André et l'avait blessée. Elle avait voulu le pousser à bout, le faire sortir de ses réserves mais n'avait pas pensé un seul instant aux efforts d'André pour ne pas craquer. Il avait perdu la tête une fois et elle l'avait froidement rejeté. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'il recommencerait au risque de la perdre définitivement ?

- Pardonne-moi, André...

Elle sentit alors monter en elle le mal qui la dévorait à petit feu. Elle eut juste le temps de sortir son mouchoir pour se couvrir la bouche. Ses lèvres prirent le goût du sang. Chaque quinte de toux lui déchira les poumons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la crise fut passée, elle referma la fenêtre et se traîna jusqu'au lit. Elle devait prendre une décision. Mais pas ce soir. Demain...

Elle devrait choisir.

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
